


That was the deal

by Leonard_is_cold



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_is_cold/pseuds/Leonard_is_cold
Summary: One yearthat was the dealThis is my first work have fun
Relationships: Unus & Annus
Kudos: 13





	That was the deal

One year.

That was the deal.

"I hope you don't regret this journey, I know I didn't" said Unus.

"It's an important lesson that not many of us don't want to hear, or remember but it has been an amazing year" Annus followed.

Both look at each as they did every day. Neither seem particularly sad or even remorseful. Unus turns from his friend, though they've only known each other for a year they both feel as if it were a lifetime. It's almost funny how they both fought to turn the clock back so many months ago. Unwilling to accept that they were created to die in the end.

Annus thinks about the past year how at the start they wanted nothing but to be free only to realize that this was the ultimate freedom. The freedom of one last year no take backs everything was at their fingertips. They had nothing to lose and one should always fear those who have nothing to lose. But no one did. For a year they watched as people watched them.

And they all knew the terms of the contract.

One year

That was the deal.

They both watched the clock 

00:00:59

" I thought I'd be more frightened by that sight"

"You read my mind:

00:00:45

"Don't I always" 

"Its sad to know that we have to leave so many people"

"So how do we end this"

00:00:32

"The way we always do"

"Do you think they'll miss us"

"We don't have time to ponder that thought"

00:00:25

"Will you forget me"

"You and I know I won't have the mind for that"

"No. I mean will you please forget me I wish not to cause you pain" unus look towards the camera 

"Now don't be naive, forgetting would be the worst pain. Don't ask them that"

"Fine but annus I'll admit I'm-"

00:00:10

"Just don't. remember you will die"

00:00:09

"Right - unus turns to the camera mirroring annus - we will disappear from existence forever"

00:00:08

They both place their hands together 

00:00:07

They look at each other 

00:00:06

A single teardrop runs down one of their faces. we don't have time to tell which one it was.

00:00:05

We also can't tell them how much we'll miss them.

00:00:04

This moment 

00:00:03

We all held our breath 

00:00:02

Join me together now as we say this line one last time

00:00:01

Memento mori 

00:00:00


End file.
